


Marked

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Background Slash, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Lightning Mark Universe, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Lord marks his new followers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> hp_ficathon prompt "Pledge" and fanfic100 prompt "Lightning"

In a dark stone room in the basement of a long-abandoned and forgotten building, a historic moment took place. The leader of the Dark bound his first followers, and began the first steps towards his rule.

"Do you swear now to serve me, and only me?" the Dark man asked.

"I swear." The six figures kneeling below him replied as one, their heads bowed in submission.

"Do you pledge to take up no weapon against me?"

"I pledge."

The leader's voice grew cold. "Do you vow that you shall have no part in any injury done me, plot against me, my death or downfall?"

"I vow."

"Then rise, my faithful, and be marked in my image."

The six figures rose one by one. Their new Master held his hand over the heart of his first follower and chanted a string of Parsletongue. As he chanted, both men glowed with a golden light, which was strongest at their hearts. As the same was repeated with the other five, the glow slowly faded.

When he was done, the Master stepped back with a nod.

Quickly, the first marked pulled his robe open. There, shining dully on his freckled chest, was a lightning bolt shaped Mark over his heart. "Wicked," he whispered.

As though his voice was a trigger, the others all pulled off their hoods. "Honestly, Ron," Hermione huffed, "You act like you didn't know what it was going to look like."

Neville and Parvati started snickering, while Dean and Seamus exchanged a quick kiss.

"Well I didn't know it was going to look just like Harry's," Ron protested, trying to calm his girlfriend.

"Of course it looks like mine," the leader said with a snort, pulling down his hood, "it's supposed to mark you as one of my followers."


End file.
